


sleepovers, movies and soulmates

by yuta_chou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jaeno, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Softie, References to anime, and dumb, but we love him, nomin, renjun doesnt really appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuta_chou/pseuds/yuta_chou
Summary: jaemin and jeno became best friends even before jeno knew what “being in love” really meant, but what he definitely knew was that he always felt and will feel like that just for jaemin.





	sleepovers, movies and soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is the first au i write/upload, if i have any grammar mistakes please let me know; english isn't my first language uwu  
> enjoy! ♥♥♥

jaemin and jeno became best friends even before jeno knew what “being in love” really means, but what he definitely knew was that he always felt and will feel like that just for jaemin.

at first, what made them inseparable was something typical in kids: they were in the school’s playground as two boys of six or seven years old, little jaemin heard little jeno talking about his favorite anime, which was his favorite too, asked who was his favorite character and that’s how their friendship (and some kind of “ritual” where all the last saturdays of the month they made a sleepover to watch the movie/anime they liked the most lately) started.

if you asked jaemin, he would say without a doubt that he knows jeno more than he will ever know himself, that they never had secrets between them; but he was wrong. the only thing that jeno was keeping in secret was that he’s been in love with jaemin for a long, long time now. 

a saturday that hadn't nothing different from all the weekends they spent together they were in jeno's room, sharing some of their favorite snacks and watching the anime that nana said was his brand new favorite, but jeno couldn’t focus at all because he was more anxious than he ever felt in his life.  
that night he was feeling a little bit (very) upset because he thought it was time to tell his “best friend” what he feels towards him, but jeno was so afraid. not because he fears what jaemin would think of him as they always were open about their sexuality, they never had any taboos when they wanted to talk about their feelings or when they wanted to be affective; they liked cuddling, holding hands all the time and they liked to remind each other how important and valid they are. that’s why he was afraid, because they were always like that and obviously jaemin would never notice any “second intentions”. also, jeno suspected that his best friend already liked someone that wasn’t him.

yes, jeno was one hundred percent sure that his “situation” was an unilateral love because jaemin always talked about huang renjun. and the boy whose eyes are like crescent moons thought that he hadn’t any chance if he compared himself to the chinese guy that came into their school almost 3 years ago, because of what jaemin always told him, renjun was everything that jeno would never be. and that's why he thinks that renjun fits more for jaemin than he does.

he came back to reality when he felt that jaemin threw him a candy in the face to call his attention, and then another one, just to bother him.

“why aren't you paying attention? yurio’s presentation of Eros is about to start. and, as his father, this moment is super important to me!” he whined and made a pout while speaking, which made jeno want to throw himself off the window or kiss him and tell him between pecks that he couldn’t care less about the anime, but if it makes him happy, he would watch it twenty times in a row.

“i’m sorry, i was thinking of something.” jeno answered trying to hide with his hand one of his cheeks so jaemin wouldn’t notice the red color on them because of the idea of kissing him. 

“nono, you know that you can always count on me and tell me anything that is bothering you, right?” of course he knew, but he couldn’t tell him this. “you don’t like the anime? we can watch it another day.”

“no, it’s just…”

“do you want to watch the movie you said before? kimi no nawa…?” he said, moving his head like a confused puppy, and with that jeno wanted to scream about how cute his best friend was sometimes even without trying.

“...do you like renjun?” he doesn’t know why he asked that so suddenly but when he saw how shy jaemin was, he regretted. 

“uh… no, i don’t like him.” he answered, looking at every corner of the room except jeno's face; looking as he wanted to add something else but at the end kept quiet. 

jeno didn’t understood. if jaemin doesn’t like renjun, why he didn’t wanted to look at him? “why are you so interested? does my best friend have someone in mind to introduce me? or… he likes someone and didn’t told me?” the younger said, hugging him. and with that the normal jaemin came back; sometimes shy and cute, sometimes flirty.

the older was out of words, he didn’t know what to say because he hated the fact that he was lying to jaemin about his feelings all the time (he didn’t like to do that to his nana, but he thought it was necessary) because, after all, they’re still best friends. they had been for almost eleven years now, jeno saw jaemin in his highs and lows, he never left him alone even when the younger asked him to do it. so, for every moment that they went through together against everything and everyone, jeno took a deep breath and before start talking, he held tight the hand that the boy he loved the most was offering to him.

“no, nana, i don’t have anyone that i want to introduce you…” he chuckled, soft but still nervous. “…except myself. yes, i like someone, and yes, i didn’t tell you before because it was you. more like, i’m in love with you, jaemin. and i asked you about renjun because he is a nice guy, i know that he would make you very happy if the answer were a yes, because he seems interested in you too.” he paused for a moment because he felt a little bit upset just by thinking about how renjun looked at his honey boy when they talked in school; but that wasn’t something he would say out loud. “i felt like it was now or never, and even when i always tell you how much i love you it seems to never be enough. you are the best person i know, the most important i have. if i could write my life all over again from zero i know that i would choose meeting you again at the playground of our old school because today i can’t imagine myself without you, without hearing your laugh, without seeing how your face illuminates brighter than the sun when you’re happy. I can’t imagine never hearing you call me “nono” when you want me to do something for you; i can’t imagine my life without my soulmate."

he looked at jaemin and when he noticed the boy was avoiding his gaze again, jeno became a nervous wreck because he realized how much he talked.

“with all of this i don’t want you to feel pressed to tell me anything, if you don’t feel the same i swear i understand, i will learn how to live with this as i learnt how to live thinking you liked renjun, so, no pressure, alright?” and now he was talking nonsense, throwing himself off the window doesn’t seemed that bad right now.

“… why did it take you so long?” jaemin finally said looking at him, smiling brighter than ever, a smile bigger than the one jeno fell for the first time. “i thought you would let me embarrass myself and tell you i like you first.”

jeno doesn’t remember if he ever saw anyone prettier than the boy sitting on his side; any thing that had been disturbing him that night wasn’t important at all when jaemin started to get closer to kiss him, his other half. it was a short and shy kiss, but it was better than anything they could ever imagine. when they separated, jeno finally talked again.

“so… now we can finally watch kimi no nawa, right?” said with a smile on his face as he held jaemin even closer, and with that they can get back to normal, just with a couple more kisses and hugs in between the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♥


End file.
